1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system such as a disk array system, and a control method for the same, as well as to technology with which data input/output requests can be processed efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to rapid advances in IT technology, there has been an increasing demand for storage systems of disk array systems or the like. In such disk array systems, internal systems are often configured redundantly with the object of improving reliability and increasing performance, and as disclosed for example in JP H8-328758A, a plurality of data controllers may be implemented that perform the data input/output processing for disk drives or other storage resources.
In disk array systems that are provided with redundant data controllers, data input/output processing that is accepted by one data controller is essentially handled by that data controller itself.
Therefore, even when a data input/output request is input from the outside into one data controller and then there is capacity for further processing in other data controllers, the processing for that data input/output request is not shared with other data controllers and the processing is essentially handled by the disk array controller that received the input.